Short range wireless data systems (SRWDSs) such as Bluetooth® systems have become increasingly popular over the last decade. One type of environment in which these systems are used is an automotive environment. In this environment, a user generally pairs an electronic device such as a cellular phone with the SRWDS. The user can then, for example, transmit audio to and from the cellular device utilizing the SRWDS. However, many automotive manufacturers utilize different SRWDSs. Therefore, a pairing procedure that the user has become accustomed to for one automobile may not apply to another automobile. This can be very frustrating for the user. Additionally, many of these conventional SRWDSs usually only allow one electronic device to utilize the functionality of the system at one time.